fantasy_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Soldier Blue/Test Blog - Respect Star Destroyers (Canon)
Note: * This blog is a work in progress. I will update it with new info if/when I come across more statements and feats relating to star destroyers in Canon. * This thread will contain spoilers which range from "minor" to "major" for a bunch of canon novels and comics. Proceed with caution. ~ And the blog starts here OwO ~ ~ OwO ~ Captain Tabor Seitaron of the Imperial Navy gives us an idea about the destructive power of a star destroyer: Tabor had served aboard Star Destroyers even before they'd earned the name - during the darkest days of the Republic, when shipwrights used to building merchant vessels and gilded yachts had scrambled to learn the arts of war. He'd seen the ships evolve from overwrought behemoths barely able to power their frames to the greatest weapons in the Imperial fleet, each capable of transporting thousands of soldiers or laying waste to continents and orbital platforms. ~ Battlefront: Twilight Company The duty officers began to applaud. It was a breach of protocol Tabor could forgive - this was their triumph as much as his, and they deserved to linger on it. They deserved a reminder that they had earned their positions aboard a Star Destroyer, earned the power to ruin planets and battle fleets. ~ Battlefront: Twilight Company ~ OwO ~ Hazram Namir, the main protagonist of Battlefront: Twilight Company, has witnessed an ISD slag a city: A fleet of Star Destroyers? Namir had seen the massive ships before - great, wedge-shaped dreadnoughts that dwarfed the Thunderstrike - but never more than one at a time. He'd witnessed a single Star Destroyer bombard a city into a crater of steaming sludge; seen skyscrapers melt and stone burn. One Star Destroyer had been reason enough for Twilight to abandon a planet. ~ Battlefront: Twilight Company Hazram Namir, who comes from an underdeveloped Outer Rim planet, begins to grasp the true scale of the galaxy and the war he's now part of: Private Hazram Namir had been in his bunk disassembling and reassembling a DLT-20A blaster rifle when word about Alderaan came down. It hadn't meant anything to him. Only the fact that Howl had announced it over the Thunderstrike's intercom indicated the planet's destruction was anything out of the ordinary: In the two months since Namir had joined Twilight Company, he'd seen weaponry that could melt gleaming cities into slag, fought beside more species than he could name, heard stories of a Galactic Empire that held millions of stars in its grip. If he'd been told that planets were a common casualty of war, he'd have believed it without a second thought. ~ Battlefront: Twilight Company ~ OwO ~ A star destroyer's tractor beams on the highest power setting can apparently cause great devastation to a planet's surface if used within atmosphere: "Commander, if we attempt to tractor beam them within the atmosphere, without a precise lock...the beam will splash. There will be overlap. Collateral damage to the planet could be immense." "If that's what it takes," Beck repeated. "We'll destroy the dome," Hove said. "We'll shred the protection around Motok, Commander. We'll destroy the city." ~ OwO ~ Grand Moff Lozen Tolruck loses it and calls for a Base Delta Zero of Kashyyyk, giving the order to the star destroyer Dominion and her two sister ships to wipe out all life on the planet’s surface: “If I can’t have this world, then nobody can. Not the New Republic. Not the Wookiees. Certainly not the Empire.” The ground shudders. “What was that?” Jom asks. Another boom. “Orbital bombardment,” Tolruck says with a sloppy grin. Those two words, drawn out drunkenly. “Annihilation from the stars. Or rather, from the Star Destroyers. I sent the code. Nothing is to survive.” ~ Aftermath: Life Debt ~ OwO ~ Star Destroyer armaments are described as 'world-scouring': Jas steps out of the side door of the Halo and takes a moment to watch as the ships - far off for now - fire on the planet below with their massive, world-scouring weapons. ~ Aftermath: Life Debt ~ OwO ~ The weapons of the ISD Dominion and her sister ships cause Kashyyyk to experience violent earthquakes: Everything shakes and rumbles. Kashyyyk is caught in the throes of tectonic spasms. ~ Aftermath: Life Debt ~ OwO ~ A star destroyer lays waste to a landmass on planet Samovar: Far from the freighters the turbolasers of a star destroyer were denuding an entire landmass. ~ Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel ~ OwO ~ Thrawn and Eli Vanto discuss the willingness of some Umbaran insurgents to stand up to the Imperial Navy. Thrawn believes that they will not fight and that their homeworld stands to suffer a great deal from orbital bombardment: “They just ran a diagnostic,” Vanto said. “No obvious problem, but the thing’s been twitchy so we’re running it again. Did I hear Commander Cheno hoping the Umbarans take a shot at us?” “You did,” Thrawn confirmed. “But his hope will likely remain unfulfilled. The Umbarans will not attack.” “Really, sir?” Vanto said, his tone one of surprise. “Because they attacked just fine during the Clone Wars.” “But only when they perceived themselves as having an advantage in numbers or position or command capability,” Thrawn said. “Those factors do not exist here. Furthermore, their homeworld stands to absorb severe damage from orbital bombardment if they initiate combat.” “Ah,” Vanto said. “Too bad for Commander Cheno, I guess.” ~ Star Wars: Thrawn ~ OwO ~ Admiral Carlou Gendling of the Imperial Navy threatens to lay waste to the surface of planet Umbara unless some insurgents he's after surrender peacefully: On the main comm display, Admiral Gendling’s face appeared. “People of Umbara,” he said. His voice is strong and proud, carrying both challenge and contempt. “Or perhaps I should say, insurgents of Umbara. This is Admiral Carlou Gendling of the Imperial Star Destroyer Foremost. You have engaged in sedition and gathered weapons in defiance of Imperial law. In the name of the Emperor, I order you to turn in yourselves and your weapons to the nearest military garrison or police station. Your leaders will be charged according to the severity of their crimes; those who simply followed out of ignorance or family ties will be permitted to return to their homes and lives without punishment. If you do not comply, your world will face the full destructive force that an Imperial Star Destroyer can bring to bear. I give you one hour.” ~ Star Wars: Thrawn ~ OwO ~ An Imperial II-class star destroyer vaporizes half a mountain with a single turbolaser blast: Note that this shot came from a turbolaser turret close to the secondary launch bay on the underside of the ship. It was likely a "medium" turbolaser and not a "heavy" turbolaser. We actually see these turrets in action in the films A New Hope and Rogue One; we see the secondary launch bay turbolaser turrets of the Devastator, an Imperial I-class star destroyer and personal flagship of Darth Vader, firing on the Tantive IV in A New Hope and on an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate in Rogue One. The heavy turbolaser batteries on an ISD are those huge 50+ metre wide turrets on both sides of the upper deck structure. Those heavy turbolaser batteries would be the ones responsible for the tectonic shenanigans on Kashyyyk. ~ OwO ~ OwO > OvO Category:Blog posts